Conventionally, semiconductor modules employing a structure where devices are stacked are known. One example of such a conventional semiconductor module may be International Publication No. 2014-132397. This International Publication No. 2014-132397 discloses that heat generation by a semiconductor module is prevented by disposing a switching element generally generating more heat and a rectifying element generally generating less heat in an opposing manner.
Contrary to this, recently, there has been an effort to stack devices with a high calorific value. In this manner, simply laminating devices 313 and 323 as illustrated in FIG. 8 when stacking the devices 313 and 323 with a high calorific value results in duplication of heat from two of the devices 313 and 323 with a high calorific value, thereby causing the semiconductor module to generate heat. Also, when connection parts 346 and 356 for connecting conductor layers 312 and 322 and the devices 313 and 323 are disposed opposite to each other as illustrated in FIG. 8, the thickness of the semiconductor module disadvantageously increases. If the thickness of the semiconductor module disadvantageously increases in this manner, the amount of sealing resin 380 increases, thereby promoting accumulation of heat. This can be a serious problem with an arrangement where devices with a high calorific value are stacked.